JR Drabbles
by Love Is BeastN
Summary: Drabbles about Junjou Romantica -Misaki X Usagi- , Egoist -Hiroki X Nowaki- , Terrorist -Shinobu X Miyagi- , and Minimum -Akihiko X Hiroki- .
1. Romantica: Sewing

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Sewing**

_Riiiiiiip!_

Misaki looked down to see his shorts had snagged on a cabinet knob and torn down the side. Gritting his teeth, he took them off and found his sewing kit. He sat on the couch and began to mend his shorts.

Usagi came down the stairs and stopped to see what he was doing: sitting there in his underwear sewing. "I didn't know you can sew," he commented.

"Of course I can, baka"

"You clean, you cook, you sew... You'll make me a good wife one day."

"What'd you say, rabbit?"

* * *

**I thought of this one when my grandma said that she had to go sew. Hehe.**

**Please review!**


	2. Romantica: Payment

* * *

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Payment**

Misaki had just finished vacuuming. For the whole two hours that he'd been cleaning Usagi had sat on the couch and watched him. It pissed Misaki off. He went over and stood in front of his landlord. Usagi looked up at him, "What?"

"You don't do a damn thing. You could help me at least a little bit, all you ever do is sit there!"

"That's not true, I eat and write too," Usagi said defensively.

Misaki ignored him. He turned and walked toward the stairs with his back to the novelist.

Usagi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "And this," he said, licking the brunette's earlobe, then moving to place soft kisses down his neck. His hand slipped under Misaki's shirt, his fingers dancing lightly on his smooth skin.

"U-Usagi-baka, " Misaki panted, "Stop... it..."

They slid to the floor with Misaki sitting between the older man's legs, his eyes half closed. Usagi's other hand took hold of Misaki's chin and turned his head till their lips met.

Usagi whispered, "Is this not payment enough for all you do?"

Misaki, fighting pleasure, said, "What?" He'd completely forgotten everything besides Usagi's soft touch and warm breath.

Usagi smiled and continued to seduce the small uke.

* * *

**This one came to me when my friend's mom told her that all she ever did was play on the computer and sleep, and she replied with telling her "I eat and draw too."**

**Hehe... Misaki was acting like a housewife... X)**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Egoist: Queer

**I see or hear things and I wonder what JR characters would do faced with them, so I write these. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: This goes for all of the chapters (and everything I post on FF). I DO NOT own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

_**.Love Egoist.**_

* * *

**Queer**

Kamijou-sensei stood at the front of his class, in the middle of a lesson, "So section nine, paragraph four says--" He was cut short and knocked to the ground by a quick Nowaki.

Next Miyagi came bursting through the door and he threw himself at them both, "Kaamiijoouu!"

"He's mine," Nowaki growled, holding the unsuspecting teacher's assistant protectively.

"But I looove hiiim!" Miyagi sang.

"Ge off!" Hiroki fought his way away from the two fighting men. Pushing them out the door, they were complaining.

"But Hiro-san!" Nowaki whined as the door shut in his face.

Just then the bell rang, dismissing the class. Frustrated, Kamijou said, "Read pages fifty through two-hundred tonight." That outrageous assignment was followed by groans.

As the college students exited the classroom, Kamijou head someone singing to the tone of "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year": "I live in fear because my teacher's a queer." He lobbed a textbook in the student's direction.


	4. Romantica: Curse

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Curse**

"_Hicup! Hicup!"_

Misaki sneaked up behind the couch where Usagi was looking over a manuscript, hiccuping. Crouching low and his footfall light, he grinned mischievously. He popped up, throwing his arms above him, "Boo!"

Usagi didn't even flinch, he just turned and said, "Nice try, but you just managed to turn me on."

Narrowing his eyes Misaki glared at his landlord. He crossed his arms and walked over to the couch opposite of him. "You've had hiccups for four days. You know, I've heard of people dying from them. How did you get them, anyway?"

Usagi stopped and thought, then he said, very seriously, "One of my publishers (hicup) was a drunk so I fired him. That was Tuesday morning and on Tuesday night the hiccups from hell began. (hicup)" He looked up, still as serious as can be, "The man I fired put a drunk man's curse on me."

Misaki didn't know what to make of that. Was he trying to be funny? "So now you're hicupping like a drunk."

"Yes," Usagi said promptly, totally convinced a drunk had laid a curse on him.

"Yeah..." Misaki said disbelievingly, thinking that the novelist had finally lost it.

* * *

**I like this one... =)**

**I should be updating again soon. (says dramatically) So stay tuned!**


	5. Romantica: Sick Days

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Sick Days**

Misaki walked into his college classroom and sat down next to Sumi-sempai, feeling the pain in his cheeks and aching muscels.

"Hey, why weren't you in class yesterday?" Sumi asked.

"I was... sick," Misaki answered, remembering th real reason he skipped yeterday as he rubbed his stinging lovebites. Yes... Yes, it was very sick.

* * *

**78 words... getting closer.  
Please review! Your reviews bring me happiness... (hugs self)**


	6. Terrorist: Prostitute

* * *

**_.Terrorist._**

* * *

**Prostitute**

There was a knock on Miyagi's apartment door and he went to answer it. It was Shinobu, of course, the only person to come visit him at 11pm. There was something off about him: his messy blond hair was even messier than usual, his clothes were on wrong, and he had a dizzy look in his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Miyagi asked as he shut the door behind his young lover.

"I did some research," Shinobu said, almost breathlessly. "I was wondering how... doing it with a girl was like in comparison to you."

Miyagi's heart skipped a beat. _What?_

"Don't worry, it was a prostitute so she won't come back and want a relationship with me. It's my destiny to be with you."

Trying to calm himself and suppress his anger, Miyagi asked, "Why would you pay for something you can get for free from me?"

"Research," Shinobu repeated.

"And how was it? Was it better?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Miyagi smirked, "I'll fix that." He took him to the bedroom to mess him up some more.

* * *

**This one was kinda long, over 200 words. All well.  
Review!**

**And give me some ideals! What do you want me to write about?**


	7. Romantica: Band

* * *

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Band**

"You're joining a marching band?"

"Yes," Misaki replied, holding a clarinet with both hands and staring intently at a sheet of music.

"Why?"

"Because Sumi asked me to, but I suck at this..."

"Well, there's your problem. You're supposed to blow not suck," Usagi said rather a-matter-of-factly.

"Ha ha," Misaki laughed sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry for the pun. Yeah, yeah, I know, it wasn't that great. I hope that at least somebody gave a little smirk.**


	8. Romantica: Lovetoy

* * *

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Lovetoy**

Misaki stared at himself in the mirror: he wore a teddy bear costume - complete with soft light brown fur, a big purple bow, rounded ears, a stumpy tail. In all, he was a giant Suzuki-san... Usagi came into the room and smiled when he saw Misaki, he was dressed normally.

"'Ey, Why did you make make wear--" he started to asked but was pounced on. Both men fell onto the bed and Usagi began playing with the younger boy.

-

After who-know how much later, Misaki lay naked under a hard bear costume was disposed to some unknown spot on the floor. _He made me put that thing on just so he could take it off? _Misaki wondered.

"Usagi?"

"Hm."

"Why you make me put that costume on?"

"So I could take it off."

_I knew it!_

Usagi got up, straightened his clothing, and walked toward the door. He was just leaving him now? A quick fuck?

"Dammit! What do you think I am?!" Misaki growled.

"Isn't it obvious? You're my lovetoy," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world, smirking.

It all clicked with the teddy bear costume now. Misaki let out a huff of annoyance.

* * *

**I was wanting to post this sooner but my computer screwed up and I had school and stuff...**

**This idea came from leshamarieinuyasha, I hope you like it! =)**


	9. Terrorist: Promise?

**_.Terrorist._**

* * *

**Promise?**

Shinobu walked down the hallway of Mitsuhashi University with a lunchbox stuffed with cabbage in hand. He smiled slightly when he saw the door to the teachers' lounge come in view. When he stood outside the door he heard a crash from inside and one-sided arguing.

"Oh my sweet Hiroki," he heard his love coo. Shinobu's breathing caught in his throat. Fearful, he opened the door fast, it swung open and hit the wall with a bang. The floor was littered with papers and books that had been knocked over; Miyagi had another man pinned to the wall. They were both looking at him now, Miyagi with surprise and the trapped teacher assistant with mix of his earlier annoyance and relief. Miyagi stepped back and the other man took this chance to escape.

"Shinobu," Miyagi said as tears started to slide down the blonde's cheeks. The young boy dropped the lunchbox he was holding and it hit the floor with a soft catter, spewing its contents.

Shinobu turned and ran, leaving Miyagi assessing what had just happened.

-

Miyagi left work early, immediately after his forlorn lover. He went to Shinobu's apartment, opened the unlocked door slowly and said, "Shinobu?"

"I'm sick of this..." Shinobu cried. He sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. He rested his elbows on his knees and his fingers tangled in his hair. Tears streamed down his face and sobs racked his chest.

"Oi, brat. I was just playing around with Kamijou-sensei. It's not like I have any real feelings for him," Miyagi explained, his heart ached.

"Then don't do that!" he whined, leaning into the older man's chest.

Miyagi wrapped his arms around him. "Ok," he promised; whether he'll keep that promise is anyone's guess.

* * *

**I love the Terrorist couple, it just seems like they're always fighting. Well, I guess all the couples are. Haha! ^_^**


	10. Special: Man vs School Lunch

_

* * *

_

_**.Junjou Romantica.**_

* * *

**Man vs. School Lunch**

Misaki entered the cafeteria with one goal in mind: he was about to take on the meanest opponent in school. A foul odor hit him that made his stomach churn, yet he still marched on. An older boy stood there with his arms crossed defiantly as Misaki passed; he was an upperclassman and the only person to ever beat this. Sumi-sempai. Misaki smirked at him as if to tell the former champion, "You're going down." After getting a plate filled with substances unidentifiable at first glance, he confidently took a seat. Word had gotten out of Misaki's self-appointed mission and kids gathered around to witness his miraculous attempt.

The brave challenger picked up his fork and prodded something on his plate. He mentally prepared himself for the grueling task at hand. His opponent: lunch… school lunch. His tactic: take it one bite at a time. It had begun! He took his first forkful of a congealed lump that turned out to be a lame excuse for spaghetti. Swallowing hard he took a drink of lukewarm milk.

Misaki took a deep breath, he was about to go up against the bow-tie pasta. He used a flat spoon to scoop up a portion of the stale, undercooked stuff. He tried not to think as he placed it in his mouth and chewed, then swallowed quickly. He shuddered and downed three capfuls of mouthwash.

Now he was about to attempt to tackle the most challenging obstacle yet… the beef stroganoff. He looked warily at the grotesque mass and jumped slightly when it appeared to be looking back! He crinkled his nose at the stench of the stuff and stabbed it viscously with his fork. Closing his eyes, he quickly shoveled it into his mouth. All of his instincts screamed at him to spit it out, but he pressed on, swallowing hard. It seemed to be fighting back.

Misaki was halfway through the raunchy entrée when he started to feel the effects of the food. Dizzy with nausea, he grimaced in pain and held his stomach, desperately trying to keep it down. More and more students gathered, even a teacher and the cook herself, as he nearly finished the so-called pasta casserole. An excited freshman, acting as an announcer, jumped up onto a filthy table and said dramatically, "Misaki has come this far but could this be the end?"

The food finally took its revenge on Misaki for daring to devour it. With just two bites away from claiming the title it becomes painfully obvious that he wasn't going to make it. His brain sent a message to his stomach, "Reverse engines." He puked everywhere and vaguely noticed that the food still looked the same. Disappointed on-lookers and the smug champion, his title safe, departed. Misaki fell over stiffly clutching his stomach, moaning, and then he noticed that the beef stroganoff was crawling toward him with the fork! Then he passed out.

The End?

* * *


	11. Romantica: Usamones

* * *

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Usa-mones**

Misaki walked down the street, deep in thought. He had concluded that most problems in his life could be traced back to one thing. Usami Family Spacific Pheromones. A.K.A: Usa-mones. For instance, just this morning...

Misaki's Usa-mone Terrors

1. He burnt the food.  
__Reason: Usagi distracted him.__

2. He was late for class, thus provoking the wrath of the demon teacher that is Kamijou-sensei.  
__Reason: He was stopped by Usagi-chichi.__

3. Failed a test.  
__Reason: Usagi kept him up all night and he couldn't study.__

4. And even now he was constantly watching his back, always on the alert in fear that an Usami might pop up.

At last Misaki reached his destination. Usagi's complex. Only a step into the room he was tackled to the ground and drug upstairs.

Misaki awoke the next morning, last night's events fresh in his memory. He smiled lightly.

_Ok, _he thought. _Not everything Usa-mones cause is bad._

* * *

**I wanted to do a story on Usa-mones, but I don't think it turned out as good as I was hoping it would... All well.**

**Stay tuned for the next drabble! I should have it up soon. =)**


	12. Egoist: Masturbation

* * *

**_.Love Egoist._**

* * *

**Masturbation**

"NOWAKI!"

The door slammed open with Hiroki on the other side. He was lived, breathing heavily and some crumpled letter clutched in one unsuspecting hospital was no match for him. Table's chairs and numerous others fell to his acrimony. Hiroki's gaze came to rest on the sole person in the room.

"*Nani?" Nowaki asked.

He held up a paper, "What the hell is this?!"

"My letter. No. More specifically, _your _letter," he referred the letters he had written to his far off lover while studying in America.

"No, this!" He pointed to a specific line on the letter. Nowaki read it.

"Oh...." The tall, black haired man almost blushed, he'd forgotten about that. Even worse, he'd forgotten he'd written it in those letters.

"You did _what _with my picture?!"

Suddenly very silly, Nowaki said, smiling crookedly, "You're just soooo cute, and I missed you. Since I couldn't screw you your picture seemed inviting."

Hiroki's face flushed with hot embarresment and anger. He opened his mouth to shoot back a stinging retort but Nowaki's sweet lips crashed into his, shutting him up.

With his lover's chin cupped in one hand, Nowaki whispered, "Are you mature enough to forgive me?" knowing this would strike a nerve.

Suddenly on the defensive, Hiroki growled, "I can! I'm an adult, of course I'm mature! I'm waaaaaay more mature than you!"

Nowaki chuckled at his immatuity and kissed him again.

* * *

*** Nani=What (you probably already knew that X)**

**It's been brought to my attention that I don't have many Egoist drabbles so I wrote one.**

**Special thanks to leshamarieinuyasha for the request for a drabble about Nowaki's letters.**

**If you have a request please tell me! I could really use the help! Thank-you as always.****  
**


	13. Special: Play

**

* * *

**

_**.Junjou Romantica.**_

**

* * *

**

**Play**

"Excuse my asking, but have _any_other guests been here since Temple and Mulholand?" Sumi asked.

"No my dear, only you. Now shut up and finish your tea," Misaki retorted crossly, his real emotions reflected.

After taking another sip of tea, Sumi inquired, "This tea tastes of bitter almonds. What's in it?"

"There is no need for you to know," he implied, gritting his teeth. "Besides, it won't matter much longer."

(Silence)

"You've poisoned me!" Sumi shouted accusingly in realization.

"Now why would you think that?" Misaki tried to make his voice sound sweet but his malice still crept into it. A wicked smile crossed his lips. Oh, how he wished there really was poison in that tea. He glanced down at the old fashioned dress that his sempai had stuffed him in and resisted the urge to scratch at the hideous wig.

Sumi took a few steps backward. Misaki reached in his hair and threw a plastic flower at him. Disregarding the annoying flower, Sumi glanced toward the door.

Suddenly, Misaki was pointing a harmless flashlight at him as if it were a gun. It flashed on but nothing happened. Sumi looked at him strangely, then shrugged it off. He pulled a "stun-gun" on him and shot quickly. Misaki hesitated before dropping to the floor.

"Let's see what your made of!" Sumi mocked, then turned and fled out the front door and into the road...

A small toy car was thrown from offstage. It hit Sumi, bouncing off, and he dropped to the ground dramatically.

... where he got ran over.

Misaki got up slowed, acting a bit dazed, then he saw Sumi laying there. "Oh goody!" he sang, clapping his hands together and trotting over to collect his prize.

The curtains were drawn and applause broke out. Sumi sat up, smiling. He'd kidnapped Misaki to be in his class play since the original person was sick.

Misaki, however was not smiling. He walked calmly over to his friend, the wig already discarded to some unknown place, and extended a hand as if to help him up. But instead, he kicked him forcefully in the crotch. "You asshole," Misaki said angrily, enjoying Sumi's pain. Then he turned, picking up his dress and lifting his feet, to avoid falling in the high heels, and stalked clumsily away.

Sumi sucked up the pain in his groin and got over Misaki's anger. _All well, _he thought. _At least the play was a success._

* * *

**I had to write onto a story called "The Landlady" for my Reading/English class and we had to perform it in front of the class. I just reworded it a bit and added some stuff and this happened.**

**Review please! =)**


	14. Terrorist: Mad

* * *

**_.Terrorist._**

* * *

**Mad**

Miyagi sat outside some sort of summer camp, waiting fir Shinobu to come out. A week before he and his young lover had gotten into a big arguement and he wasn't sure if he was still mad at him. A few minutes later, Shinobu climbed into the car. An awkward silence fell over them. Miyagi ignited the engine and began to drive homeward.

At long last Miyagi spoke, "Erm... How are you?"

"The same."

"The same as what?"

"The same as in not different."

Miyagi sighed and cut right to the chase, 'Are you still mad?" When Shinobu just sat there quietly with his arms crossed, he stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to face him squarely. Shinobu looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. After a few stretched moments of just sitting there, Miyagi reached out and grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to look at him. Shinobu tried to shake him off but the grip tightened.

"Shinobu-chin?" he asked again.

No answer.

He moved closer to the boy, thinking maybe he could change his mind. It worked. Shinobu's heart beat painfully against his chest and he almost forgot how to breathe. He found himself moving closer but was stopped by Miyagi's strong hand.

"Not until you answer me."

Shinobu pouted. He thought for a minute, then responded slowly, "I'm not mad."

Miyagi could not suppress a victorious grin. "Okay, the toilet paper rolls forward," he resolved the topic of their fight from a week ago, then brought his lover's lips to his own before to distracted young boy could protest.

* * *

**Okay, this one was just random, haha.**

**Review please. =)**


	15. Egoist: Science

* * *

__

**_.Love Egoist._**

* * *

**Science**

Kamijou-sensei stood at the head of an unfamiliar class. He'd been asked to sub for a science class the last minute. Today Nowaki and him had planned on going to the aquarium, so when their date was canceled he wasn't happy, in fact, he was pissed.

The science students had only heard rumors of the demon Kamijou. Most of them took caution but there were those few that dared to test him.

A couple of preps in the front row were passing notes and giggling. Hiroki came up to them and snatched the note. He didn't even both to read, he crumpled it up and held it up for all to see, "That's a physical change." Taking a lighter out of his pocket he set the note on fire, "That's chemical change." He returned to the front of the classroom.

Not but ten minutes later, poor boy made the grave mistake of talking out of turn to the guy beside him, who was to scared to move, yet alone speak.

Kamijou came up behind him and slapped him over the head. "Maybe we need a little review," he mused with icy calm. Taking the boy's jacket, he found a rip in it and proceeded to tear it in half, "Physical change." He set the boy's hair on fire, "Chemical change," he lectured as the boy ran from the room, hair aflame.

Needless to say, the rest of the class, no one even thought about acting up.

* * *

**I was bored in science class, so I wrote this, hope youu liked it!**

**Review! ^_^**


	16. Egoist: Whore

* * *

**_.Love Egoist._**

* * *

**Whore**

"Nm...," Hiroki protested against Nowaki's warm lips, his pinned hand weakly trying to resist.

_Knock knock._

A knock on the door interrupted them. "I'll get it!" Hiroki offered immediately, thankful for the interruption... until he saw who their visitor was.

Usami Akihiko stood there with a thick stack of papers in hand. Nowaki huffed in annoyance and went into another room, slamming the door with obvious displeasure. Hiroki winced, then looked up at his old friend a bit crossly, "Hai?"

Usami, ignoring the scene he'd caused, said, "I want you to look over this manuscript for me."

Hiroki nodded and took the stack. "Er... come in."

When they got themselves situated in the living area, Hiroki looked at the manuscript. He recognized the characters - he'd proofed an earlier chapter of this unpublished story - but found he didn't know what was going on.

"Um... What's this one about?" he asked. "I've helped so many people with their stories I can't remember."

Akihiko sat there quietly for a moment, "Who all have you helped?"

He listed a number of names, mostly students.

The novelist looked hurt. "Really...? You cheated on me... You whore!" he yelled and started throwing things.

"Akihiko!"

Nowaki listened the yelling and the crashing in the other room. _What could be going on in there? _he thought suspiciously.

* * *

**My bestie Synthia inspired this one. ^_^**


	17. Romantica: Pregnant

**

* * *

**

_**.Junjou Romantica.**_

**

* * *

**

**Pregnant**

Usagi walked into the room casually.

"Eh?!" Misaki exclaimed, staring intently at the newspaper he clutched eagerly.

"What?"

"It says here that this man in America got pregnant!" Misaki explained, intrigued.

Usagi got an idea: Maybe he could get Misaki pregnant!

The young college student was about to explain that the pregnant man used to be a woman, but stopped short when he saw the mischievous grin on his lover's face. _Heeell no._ He jumped up and ran, trying to escape, but was still knocked to the ground.

_Baka! Is he seriously going to try?! If it hasn't happened by now it won't! _Misaki thought. He clawed desperately at the floor as Usagi dragged him upstairs by his ankles.

* * *

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! I****f you have any ideas for a drabble you want to see feel free to tell me! I just hope I don't disappoint you. ^_^**


	18. Romantica: Stereotypical 60

**

* * *

**

_**.Junjou Romantica.**_

**Stereotypical 60's**

_In Misaki's POV_

I've heard women describe child birth, how excruciatingly painful it is.I admit that I had always taken it for granted: the mothers in this word's pain, what they had to go through. I respect them now, they deserve it. And now, as I experience the same agony, if not more - for I, a man, am not made for such acts of bearing a child - can honestly say that I hate - no, loath - the father of this coming child. And yes, if any of you are wondering, it _does_feel like taking my bottom lip and pulling it over my head... and like someone cutting my gentiles off.

"Aaaahhh!!" I scream, clutching Usagi's hand. After what seemed an eternity of this he looked down to see a wrapped bundle in the doctor's hands. He brought it over to me and I saw Usagi's head on the body of a small baby.

I looked over at Usagi; he was smiling back at me. My fist found its mark and the new daddy lay sprawled across the floor. I then passed out from exhaustion.

...

_(In 3rd person)_

"Honey, I'm home!"Usagi called as he placed his hat and suit jacket on the coat rack and entered the complex.

"Dinner's on the table," Misaki called pranced out of the kitchen wearing a very prim dress. He kissed Usagi's cheek ever so lightly, "How was your day?" At that Usagi went off into a big rant about someone causing trouble at work and how much his job sucked.

The door opened again and three children piled in excitedly.

"Oh, the children are are home from school," Misaki remarked. He helped them get their coats off, then asked, "How was school?"

"Good."

"I made the soccer team!"

"And I got quarterback in football!"

"How very nice," the young mother - erm - father looked around for his eldest son, "Where is Usagi Jr.?"

A slender teenage boy with black-dyed hair leaned against the door frame. He wore black from head-to-toe and a bit of eyeliner, "Don't call me that. It's X now."

Misaki just shook his head daintily. Then his next daughter entered the room, she was slightly younger than "X" and was decked out in color and peace signs. One word to describe her: hippie; drugs, protests and all.

Misaki folded his hands neatly across his apron, smiling at the sight of all of his kids together. Their ages ran close together, as if he'd gotten pregnant right after his release from the hospital, but that was not the case all. No, he'd gotten pregnant _in_the hospital.

The all sat down to a pot roast dinner; the stereotypical family from the 1960's.

* * *

**Ok, first off: my apologies. I had finished this story about 3 or 4 days ago, but my computer got all screwy and I couldn't post it.**

**The whole time I was wrting this I kept wanting to call Misaki a girl. Haha. X)**

**This one is for leshamarieinuyasha. Thank-you soooooooo much for this wonderful idea! It was really fun to write! =)**

* * *


	19. Terrorist: Dirty

* * *

**_.Terrorist._**

* * *

**Dirty**

"Is it in?"

"Yeah...."

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Let me put it in slowly."

"It still hurts!"

"Okay, let's try a different size shoe," Miyagi said, slipping the small shoe off of Shinobu's foot.

* * *

**You perverts... haha! X)**

**I got a fowarding message with this on it and I just had to share it with you, so this one does not belong to me.**


	20. Special: Outrageous

* * *

**_.Love Egoist._**

* * *

**Outrageous**

Kamijou looked around his classroom. Out of the nineteen women in his class, _at least _fifteen of them were pregnant, and most of them were not happy. Kamijou Hiroki for one was disgusted by it.

"Perhaps you all do not know what causes pregnancy. It has been brought to my attention that half of you whores are pregnant for the second time," Kamijou began bluntly. "You see, when a boy sticks his hmhm up a girl's hmhm, sperm is released, thus causing the problem at hand. There is a simple way to prevent this women. _Men_," he added pointedly. "Either wear protection, or cut it off."

Every student in the room were looking around at each other, confused. Was the demon professor giving them "the talk"?

"Ah! Don't look at each other, you might get pregnant!" Kamijou ridiculed.

* * *

**Now this is outrageous. In the next city over from mine there are _twenty-seven _girls pregnant in the high school. And about six in my high school. That's just wrong in my opinion.**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Review if you will!**

**Happy Halloween! ^_^**


	21. Romantica: Prank Call

**

* * *

**

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Prank Call**

_Buzzzz... Buzzzz..._

The screen on Misaki's phone flashed Sumi's contact. "Hello?" he answered.

"He- Hello?" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Yeah?" Misaki asked, immediately curious.

"Um... I'm so glad you answered. I took Sumi's phone called people in his contacts. A person called 'Big Cass' already hung up on me."

"Yes... Why are you calling me?"

"Sumi fell off a balcony. Um... What should I do?"

"Sumi fell off a balcony?! Why the hell are you calling me? It's 9-1-1."

"Why would I do that?" the stranger sounded seriously unconcerned and calm for someone who's friend just fell off of a balcony.

"Is he injured?"

"Uh. Um. I don't know. He's getting up now."

"Uh... okay?" Misaki said.

"Yeah, I'm on a city bus because I'm so poor."

"Is Sumi okay?" Misaki asked, ignoring this weirdo's attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah. He says he wants to talk to Usami-sensei. I think he might die."

Misaki's eyes widened. "Oh! Of course!" He ran over to Usagi, who'd been sitting quietly listening to what he could catch of the conversation. He took the phone and put the receiver to his ear, then flipped it shut.

"Why'd you do that?!" Misaki squealed, grabbing the phone.

"I wouldn't talk to that man even on his death bed, unless it involved you. Besides, it was a prank," Usagi said, lighting a cigarette. Misaki realized he was right after a few minutes of pondering about it and threw the phone down, plopping down on the couch to recover from his scare.

* * * * *

Sumi held the phone in one hand and pouted. He'd so wanted to talk to Usami. He sighed, all well. It was worth a try. Than he went back to doing his homework and his friend went home. He'd try again latter.

* * *

**Someone actually prank called me yesterday. The call went along the same lines as this almost, except at the end he said that it was a prank (which I'd aready guessed) and that I might be able to see it on Youtube.**

**I knew who it was from the moment I picked up the phone, so I just played along.**

**Review please! (^_^)//**


	22. All Couples: Busy

**

* * *

**

**_.Junjou._**

* * *

**Busy**

"Usagi, I'm busy," Misaki growled, handing a hot dog to a customer. It being rush hour he was quite busy, indeed.. He'd just gotten a part-time job as a vendor at a hot dog stand, not at all a glamorous occupation, but it was all he could find at the moment. He'd gotten fired from his last job so he wasn't going to mess it up this time - or more accurately, let Usagi mess it up.

The novelist stood behind him and waited impatient as Misaki went on serving. Finally, Usagi just reached around and knocked the inferior wiener out of his hands. Then he spun him around and pressed their lips together before he could protest. Misaki blushed furiously but soon forgot that they were in public. The two men stood there kissing on a busy street for who knows how long.

Needless to say, Misaki lost that job too.

* * * * *

Hikoki sat in his study grading papers from the last exam he'd given. He shook his head and scribbled yet another "F."

Nowaki stood at the door, "Hiro-san?"

"I'm busy."

"Oh, excuse me," he said, ducking out of the room. Hiroki went back to grading. Not but five minutes later Nowaki sneaked back in and pounced on the professor. The next day the papers were still not graded.

* * * * *

It was late at night and Miyagi was at his desk trying to complete some work that Kamijou had refused to do for him.

Shinobu came to the door, nude. "Are you busy?" he asked with a sexy wink. Miyagi looked at him, to his work, then back again. He shook his head in reply and followed his lover into the bedroom.

* * *

**Thanks to leshamarieinuyasha for Misaki's part-time job. It's way better than the one I'd picked. (Wal Mart... -.-)**

**Anyway, please review! :3**


	23. Egoist: Pass it Down

**

* * *

**

_.Love Egoist._

**

* * *

**

**Pass it Down**

It had to be the hottest day ever and every other professor at Mitsuhashi University had brought an electronic fan for their classrooms. Kamijou-sensei, however, had not. It was only noon and already three students had passed out in his class. At lunch the students left the classroom quickly and Nowaki came to give Hiroki his lunch. A student came back a few minutes later to retrieve the book he had forgotten and saw that the demon professor had pulled a fan out for his visitor. The angry student didn't even go in, instead he went on to the lunchroom and sat next to one of his friends.

"I can't believe this! The demon teacher gave his guest a fan! Pass it down," he hissed.

His friend turned to the person on the other side of him, "Kamijou-sensei is giving a test on Japan. Pass it down."

"Kamijou-sensei gave his best to a pan. Pass it down."

"Kamijou-sensei gave sex to a man. Pass it down."

Hiroki was passing through the cafeteria just then and heard the student's misinterpretation. He freaked. How did they find out?!

* * *

Augh... Man, I liked this idea but I couldn't find many words that rhymed. (sigh...) All well.

I hoped you liked it anyway. Review! =)


	24. Romantica: Candy

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Candy**

Misaki sat on the couch eating the left over Halloween candy. Usagi had bought so much and to his own blind surprise, no trick-or-treaters showed up. Misaki had tried to explain to him that it was because the day before a group of children had knocked on his door early morning and the grouchy butt came out and scared them away.

Now it was left to Misaki to eat the few dozen gallons of candy corn, chocolates, and gummies.

"Did you know if you lick a gummy bear it'll stick to something?" Misaki said, holding a bag of the chewy little bears in one hand.

"Really?" Usagi mused, ambling into the living area. He pinned Misaki on the couch before he had a chance to escape. He took one of the gummies, licked it, and stuck it to Misaki's cheek. He then ate it off of him and continued kissing him. When he finally pulled away he grinned wide, "Now I remember why I like bears so much."

Misaki, panting, blushed furiously, "You bastard!"

* * *

**It's a tradition in my family that each time we go to Ryan's (a restaraunt) we have to get gummy bears and stick them to random things. That's where I got the idea for this drabble. =)**


	25. Romantica: Thanksgiving

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

In Usagi's dark bedroom, surrounded by toy, under the sheet, the two men had been at it since early morning.

—_BRZZZ!—_

"Nn.... Usagi, the door...," Misaki whined.

"Ignore it," the older man said, kissing down his neck. He obeyed.

—_BRZZZ!—_

Misaki wiggled under Usagi's bulk, feeling the please-pain of Usagi pressing against his walls. He moan slightly.

—_BRRZZZZZ!! BZ! BRZZ!!—_

Misaki placed a hand on Usagi's chest and reluctantly pushed him away. "What day is it?" he asked.

After a moment's thought, Usagi said, "November 26th."

"Shit!" he squirmed away from his lover, threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs. He pulled the door open to see Takahiro and his wife standing there. "Sorry," he panted, hair still mussed.

"That's alright," Kajiwara said, letting herself in.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Takahiro said as he walked pass Misaki.

"Hai, you too," Misaki reponded, shutting the door.

Just then, Usagi came down the stairs, the front of his shirt still unbuttoned and hanging open. Misaki's eyes bulged, had he no shame? "Hey, Takahiro," he said casually, though a bit annoyed at having been interrupted. He returned the greeting, seeing nothing unusual in his old friends appearance. Misaki shook his head and Kajiwara shot him a knowing look.

The rest of the day Usagi and Takahiro spent catching up and Misaki and his brother's finished cooking. Kajiwara turned to Misaki and said earnestly, "Thank-you, Misaki. Usagi is lucky to have you," —Misaki nearly dropped what he was holding. Did she know?— "as a roommate. Well, more like a maid. But where would he be without you?"

_Throwing you out of the picture. "_Who knows," he answered simply, breathing a sigh of relief. They set the table and their lovers came in to join them. They said a quick prayer and sat down to eat.

"Stuffing?" Takahiro offered.

Usagisaid, with a glance at Misaki, "I'd rather be stuffing my—"

"Aaaaa!" Misaki screamed, drowning him out, though the last word heard was "Misaki." They looked at the college student curiously. He just shrugged and went on eating.

"O-kay.... Let's discuss what we're thankful for. I'm thank for such a beautiful wife," Takahiro said with a adoring look at Kajiwara.

She smiled, "And I'm thankful that we can all be together like this."

"I'm thankful that I don't have to go to the Demon professor's class today," Misaki added seriously. They laughed and looked at Usagi.

"I'm thankful for se—"

"Aaaaa!" Misaki screamed again.

The rest of the day went by with a similar pattern, and when their guests left, Usagi dragged Misaki upstairs to finish what he'd started this morning.

* * *

**Sorry that this one ran a little long. **

**Since most people are traveling on Thanksgiving, I decided to post this one a little early. This idea came from shadow101202. Thank-you! ^_^**

**Review please!**


	26. Egoist: Journal

_**.Love Egoist.**_

**

* * *

**

**Journal**

Nowaki had the day off and Hiroki was at the University, so he decided to clean the apartment. While cleaning his and his lover's room, he stripped the bed, but under the mattress he felt something that should not be there. He pulled out a black-and-white checkered composition book with "Kamijou Hiroki" on the front of it. _Could this be Hiro-san's diary? _Nowaki wondered. Instinctively, he flipped it open. On the first page in big letters was written: "_LOW LIFE SCUM! IF YOU READ PAST THIS PAGE THIS BOOK WILL SURELY MEET YOU FACE!"_Tentatively, he turned the page, glancing around nervously like he expected a book to come at him. Page two read: _"I'M WARNING YOU...." _Next page: _"FINE, IT'S _YOUR_ FACE."_

_Maybe I should respect his privacy..., _Nowaki thought, setting the book down as if it were explosive. He picked it back up a second later and plopped down on the bed, his curiosity winning out.

_"This is NOT a diary. It is a journal. NOT a freakin' diary!"—_Why Hiroki put that when he was the only one meant to read this was unbeknown to Nowaki. Probably to convince himself, the younger man guessed.—_"Now then. Dear _journal...."

Nowaki got carried away and ended up reading the whole thing. Soon he realized that he was on the last entry, which was dated recently: _"I am soooo sore! Noawki kept me up all night (again) and I was late for class. Damn him. How does that kid do it? How is he able to sweep me away every time? It's not fair! I'm older, I just wish for once I could be the seme. But I have to admit, last night had to have been the best fuck so far."_

Nowaki beamed and a sly grin crossed his lips.

"I'm home!" The front door opened and Hiroki came in. Nowaki fumbled with the journal before he slipped back in its hiding place. He went to greet his lover, that cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"What's with you?" Hiroki's brow furrowed. Nowaki shrugged, danced over to him, and kissed him on the cheek, then went back to cleaning. The professor shot him an insidious glare before heading to their room and shutting the door, locking it. He retrieved his journal and noticed under the last entry, in familiar handwriting, was written: _"Why, thank-you."_

The door slammed open and the journal collided with Nowaki's head.

* * *

**This is another wonderful idea from shadow101202 . As always, thank-you!**

**Please review!**


	27. All Couples: Strip

_.**Junjou.**_

* * *

**Strip**

"I'm back," Usagi called, tugging on his tie.

"Welcome home," Misaki greeted him.

The silver-haired man came in and stood in front of Misaki where he sat watching TV. "I'm out of Misaki."

"And...?"

"Well, first of all, take your clothes off," he said as if it were the most obvious and simple thing in the world.

"Tough shit."

"Wrong answer," Usagi said, moving to do it for him.

* * * * *

It had been a long day and Nowaki and Hiroki were just returning home. They collapsed on the couch and sat there for a few minutes until their gazes met.

"If I strip for you will you strip for me?" Hiroki quoted from the song.*

Nowaki grinned, "We're just following the course of ancient history."

* * * * *

"Shinobu!" Miyagi whined, catching the door as his lover slammed it in his face.

"Shut-up!" the blond screamed, throwing a pillow at him.

"What'd I do?"

"What you always do!"

"What's that?"

"How are we supposed to hold a relationship when you're off playing grab-ass with a co-worker?!"

"Do what? Shinobu-chin, you know I love you only!"

"Prove it!"

"Huh?"

"Strip!" Shinobu ordered, dead serious.

"Oh my," Miyagi was taken aback, but with one look at Shinobu's harsh eyes, he quickly obeyed his uke.

* * *

*** This is from the song, "Strip" by Adam Ant.**

**In the MyagiXShinobu part, I got the idea from my WV studies teacher. Everyone in the classroom were argueing and talking with her (I think about it being hot) at the same time and she suddenly said, "Strip!" It was halarious! XD **

**Review please! ^-^**


	28. Terrorist: Destiny

_**.Terrorist.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Destiny**

"I'm beginning to doubt all this destiny crap," Miyagi scoffed.

"Destiny is now and forever!" Shinobu insisted.

"Screw destiny."

"I'm your destiny."

"Then screw you."

"Please."

**

* * *

**

**So short... and don't ask why they were fighting, it seems like they're always fighting.**

**Man! My teachers are on a roll! this one is dedicated to my English teacher, who is obsessed with destiny and he "destiny sticks."**


	29. Egoist: Rules

**.Egoist.**

* * *

**Rules**

_(1) Be in your seat, ready to work when the bell rings._

_(2) Have your pencil sharpened when the bell rings and have ALL materials._

_(3) NO COMPLAINING!!_

_(4) When I am talking, you shut-up._

_(5) DO NOT touch my things without permission._

When the students entered the college classroom Monday morning they found these rules written on the board. Nowaki had help Hiroki write them after hearing his lover's story of his disrespectful students.

The bell rang.

Kamijou stood beside his desk and stared his pupils down. "Now then, you brats, these are my classroom rules. Failure to abide by them will meet dire consequences."

Silence.

The door opened and the class slacker walked in. A book hit him square between the eyes and he dropped like a fly.

Silence.

"Get out you Literature books and turn to chapter 101," the professor said as if he hadn't just knocked one of his students out.

Misaki searched his bag. He searched it again. Where was it? He froze, suddenly remembering leaving it on the table at home when Usagi had distracted him. He sank down in his seat like he was trying to hide. Tentatively, he raised his hand. Demon Professor glowered at him and nodded. "Um...," he began warily. "I don't have my book...."

A cross look twisted Hiroki's face. "Detention," he growled, throwing a Literature book at him. Misaki just barely dodged it.

The unconscious boy began to stir. Kamijou glared at him. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Keiishi Sumi. Detention. Take a seat."

"Yes sir!"

There were only two people in detention that evening.

. . .

Hiroki came home that evening and called to Nowaki. He came to greet him.

"So, how's you 'rules' go?" Nowaki asked, taking his jacket.

"Good," he said, though his students pretty much knew better than to act up in his class already, with few exceptions.

"That's good." Nowaki breathed, wrapping his arms around Hikoki's waste and began kissing down his neck.

"Nn... Nowaki," he whined.

"Rule number three," Nowaki reminded him and kept going.

**

* * *

**

I love my teachers... ^_^ This one is from my Algebra teacher. All the rules above belong to her. :)


	30. Romantica: Concentration

**.Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

**Concentration**

Usagi watched Misaki as he sat at the table and wrote a report, his face twisted up in concentration and making weird expressions.

_I bet I could break his concentration AND make him make weird faces, _the novelist thought. He sneaked up behind Misaki, grabbed his arm, and deftly spun him around, lifting him from his chair. He pressed their lips together and slipped his hand under his shirt. Misaki's eyes widened in surprise, then his tongue slowly began working with his.

Eventually they found the couch and started to make love. Usagi watched Misaki's face carefully. He smiled broadly when he saw what he aiming for.

* * *

**Review pwz! ^-^**


	31. Romantica: Shut Up and Sleep With Me

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

**

* * *

**

**Shut-up and Sleep With Me**

"I love your body  
Not so much I like your mind.  
In fact you're boring  
Pretend not being of my kind," Misaki sang as he did the laundry.

Usagi stopped and listened.

"You keep on talking of some girl I don't know.  
When will you shut-up and when will we go?"

"What are you singing?" The novelist asked, admiring the song.

"Shut-up and Sleep With Me," Misaki replied.

Usagi smirked. "Well, if you insist," he said, scooping the boy up and heading for the bedroom.

"Wat, no!"

* * *

**This one is from leshamarieinuyasha. Thanks a bunch! ****I just hope that it turned out okay...**

**The song Misaki is singing is "Shut Up and Sleep With Me" (which you've probably guessed by now. If you haven't then I'll call a psychiatrist) by Sin With Sabastion.**

**Anyway... review please! **


	32. All Couples: Harassment

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Harassment**

Misaki sat down at a table in a library, it had taken him all afternoon just to get away from Usagi to come here. Now he held a book entitled, "Harassment for Dummies." Unbeknown to the college student, Usagi stood across the way in a poor disguise, watching him.

Hiroki walked by with a large stack of books in his hands, making his usual rounds in this sacred house for the thing, well, the second thing, he loved most. A hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him behind a concealing bookcase, the contents he was carrying scattered on the floor. He turned to see his childhood friend Usami Akihiko standing there. "Hiroki," he said and begged as if the whole world depended on it, "I need you to go over there and see what that boy it reading." He pointed at Misaki through a peep whole he had made by removing some of the books from the shelf. Kamijou peeked through to see one of his students absorbed in a book.

"Um. Why?" he asked.

"What if he's reading some kind of porno book?" Usami said darkly. Heaven forbid the teenage boy be looking at women. "Please," he pouted. Still unable to refuse his old love, Hiroki shook his head and turned away from the perverted stalker.

He strode right up behind Takahashi-kun and read over his shoulder:  
_Have you ever had someone embarrass you over and over again? Did that person keep picking on you even after you asked them to stop? You may be the victim of harassment. Harassment is any kind of repeated attention that is not wanted. There are several types of harassment:  
Sexual harassment is any repeated or unwanted remark, behavior, or touch that contains sexual content. Sexual harassment includes..._

Hiroki kept reading, being taken in by the book and comparing to his experiences with Nowaki. Misaki glanced nervously over his shoulder and to the book, trying to pretend that the Demon Professor wasn't standing behind him.

An anxious Usagi waited impatiently in the BL section. He was considering just walking straight up to them and just snatching the suspicious book away.

On the other side of the library Shinobu was working himself into a frenzy trying to get all the books he needed for Kamijou-sensei's class. He was stacking them, and more, into Miyagi's arms. By now the black-haired man couldn't even see where he was going. "Shinobu-chin, don't you think this is enough?"

"Shuddup!" the blond snapped, throwing another hardback on the pile.

_Ugh... I thing I'm being harassed, _the 35-year old man thought.

* * *

**I was reading one of my Health books at school and kept seeing posters everywhere about harassment, on top of being harassed myself by countless people, so I just had to write a drabble on it.**

**I hope you like it! And Merry Christmas! ^-^**


	33. Romantica: Mistletoe

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Misaki rubbed his lips and huddled on the couch, scared to move. Everywhere he looked there was wretched mistletoe that Usagi had hung in every door.

**_—Flashbacks—_**

_Misaki opened the refrigerator to get a snack and felt huge hand wrap around his waist. "Usagi-baka, get off," he complained._

_"But we have to kiss, we're under a mistletoe."_

_"What?" Misaki just now noticed the little ornament hanging on the fridge door. "Wait, no--" their lips met._

___

_Misaki was practically hopping as he made his way to the bathroom. When he got to the door his hopes of relieving himself were soon stripped away as Usagi spun him around and kissed him. Misaki pushed him away and gasped, crossing his legs tightly, "I've gotta go!" He was ignored and lips pressed to his again._

_Five minutes later, Misaki's pants were spoiled. "Ah! See what you did?" the brunette growled, starting to take them off. Usagi sneered and moved to "help" him._

___

_Naked, Misaki checked to make sure the door was locked for the third time and glanced all around the empty bathroom. Seeing that the coast was clear, he climbed into the bathtub and turned the water on. He reached up to shampoo his hair and someone else's hands met his. He jumped and started to get out of the shower, but a pair of strong arms held him fast and pulled him against another naked body. Cool lips began kissing down his neck, making him shiver._

_"W-What the hell! We're not even under a mistletoe this time!"_

_"So?"_

_"Aaa!"_

___

_Pulling away from Usagi, successfully this time, Misaki exploded, "Will you stop it already, dammit?!"_

_"What?" Usagi asked, eyes widening._

_"Stop it with these damned mistletoe," he reached up and pulled down the latest cause of his unending distress. "Just stay away from me!"_

_Surprised to no limit, Usagi reached out to touch the outraged boy's cheek. He backed away._

_"Don't touch me!" he screamed and ran off, sick of all of the things this perverted man had put him through today._

_**—End Flashbacks—**_

So now, after giving his lover a thorough scolding, he hid on the couch, away from any of the horrid green plants.

An hour had passed and there was no sign of Usagi. Misaki was beginning to get bored and felt bad for telling Usagi to stay away from him. He got up and snuck over to a doorway. He just stood there for a few minutes, waiting to see if the novelist would come out from wherever he was hiding. Getting a little annoyed and guilty, Misaki went to look for him.

He discovered him upstairs in the study, typing something on his labtop. He didn't even look up when he came in. Again, Misaki stood in the door for a while. He looked up at the bright red berries and prickly leaves; maybe it was defective.

"Um... Usagi-san. I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he began quietly. Still, Usami made no move toward him. "Uh... I didn't mean it. I mean..."

Now the grey-haired man looked over to see a cute shade of pink invading the boy's cheeks. He smirked, he knew this would work. "Then make up for it with your body," he suggested, tackling his irresistible lover. "If you want me touch you so badly just ask."

"Wait, I take it back!"

"Too late."

* * *

**This one is for Shadow101202.**


	34. Egoist: Perfect Present

_**.Egoist.****

* * *

**_

**Perfect Present**

"I hate the holidays," Hiroki grumbled, taping a flap on a present down.

"Why?" Nowaki asked.

"All the hassle of finding gifts for everybody annoys me," he sighed.

"Well, I don't have anything to worry about. I already have the perfect gift picked out for you," he flashed a smile.

"Really? What is it?"

The black-haired man scoffed, "I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait for Christmas."

"Okay, okay," he gave in, though growing increasingly curious.

"Gotta go. Good-bye, Hiro-san," he said adoringly, mussing his hair.

"Bye, brat," Hiroki said. When the door shut, he tore through the house, looking for this "perfect gift." He stopped jerking things out of the closet. What was he doing acting like a child? He was and adult. "Hahaha! That's right, I'm an adult! I'm more mature than that," he rubbed his head, laughing at himself.

He started for the kitchen then stopped again, a thought coming to him. What was he getting Nowaki for Christmas? Sure, he'd thought about it, but after his lover's announcement of apparently having the "perfect" present already picked out, how would he compete with that?

What would Nowaki want for Christmas?

He must have paced back and forth for an hour because soon it was time to go to the University for work. As he walked down the street he glanced in every store window along the way. Um… let's see… Clothes? Naw. A coffee mug? No, Nowaki doesn't drink coffee… Gift card? No… Thoughts like these followed him for the rest out the day.

During their break, Miyagi and Kamijou sat in his office. The other professor noted that he was looking through merchandise ads and said, wrapping his arms around his neck, "Aw! Are you looking for a present for me, my sweet Hiroki?"

Calmly removing the man's arms, he replied, "You wish, and don't call me that."

"Then for your l-o-v-e-r~?" Hiroki's cheeks lit up. "Oooh! And you having trouble deciding what to get him?" Miyagi teased.

Hiroki refuted that angrily with indignation, "And just how do you assume that it's a he?" He shook his head, letting it pass. This time. "Anyway, do you have any ideas?" How degrading it was to ask this loon, but he was desperate.

"How about you give him your body? Though I would be jealous!"

"Shut-up," he snapped throwing a book at him in spite of himself. Nowaki was always trying to get to his body anyway, why not just give it to him? For a night at least. (although he would, and has, just taken it anyway).

No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely not! He rejected it. His pride would not allow it. But it was the best idea so far.

...

Sweet, melodic music played softly in the background as Hiroki and Nowaki exchanged presents on Christmas day. Neither got to their "perfect gift," and there were no more packages under the tree.

"So… um. What about this 'perfect gift,'" Hiroki had to ask, trying to appear uninterested.

Nowaki grinned and leaned over him, lightly holding his chin. "Right here," he murmured, pressing their lips together. Hiroki's eyes widened, he didn't complain though with a duel motive, giving his gift without recognizing it. He sank into the kiss and accepted Nowaki's small touches openly. Also surprised, Nowaki took his lover's hints to take it all the way.

This was by far the best Christmas either of them had ever had.

* * *

**(Yawn...) I'm so sleepy... I pulled an all-nighter this time.**

**Terrorist couple is next.**

**Review please. :3**


	35. Terrorist: Bows

_**.Terrorist.**_

* * *

**Bows**

It was the day after Christmas and Shinobu was helping Miyagi clean his apartment of the day's previous mess.

"So, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" Miyagi asked, trying to make conversation.

Stuffing some trash into a bag, the blond shrugged, remembering yesterday's uneventful celebration. "Almost."

"Eh? What didn't you get?"

Looking around at the discarded wrapping paper and bows, Shinobu got an idea. "I'll show you."

"Shinobu-chin, can I come in yet?" Miyagi called through his bedroom door, wondering what in the world the young boy was doing.

A few moments later, the reply came, "Yeah, come on."

Miyagi opened the door and peered through the dark to see Shinobu laying on the bed with various bows stuck all over him, and he was… naked, a bright red bow tied around his erection. Miyagi's eyes bulged, what the hell was this?

"Shinobu…?" he murmured, eyes trailing down his thin body, getting turned on.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Getting my other present," he said as if it were obvious, stretching sexily across the bedspread.

Miyagi was a levelheaded man with a strong will. He could resist anything but temptation, and so Shinobu got what he wanted.

**

* * *

**

**This onw goes out to leshamarieinuyasha. Thanks! You all should check out her stories, she's an amazing author. =)**

**Thus, concludes the Christmas specials.**

**Review. ^_^**


	36. Romantica: ChaCha

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**ChaCha**

Usagi looked over at Misaki curiously. The boy had suddenly burst out giggling, clutching his cell phone and staring intently at the screen.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked suspicously.

"Texting ChaCha," he laughed.

The older man's eyes narrowed. "Who's this ChaCha?" he asked, pulling Misaki close to him protectively.

The brunette squirmed away. "Geez! Don't get all jealus. It's just another one of those devices that you can text questions to and it'll give you and answer."

Usagi didn't seem convinced.

"Here," he handed him the phone. "Try it."

The novelist typed something and pressed send. Within minutes it buzzed. "I asked it the meaning of life and it told me to use tampons..." Usagi said. Misaki burst out laughing.

Suddenly Usagi smirked and sent another question. When it came back, he said, 'I asked it if i should make love to you and it told me to 'make a mess of you all night long. OH YEAH!"'

Misaki freaked out and made a break for it but it was too late. He dicided that he didn't like ChaCha anymore.

* * *

**ChaCha actually _is_ a texting sevice, and I did ask it the first question and that's what it told me. X) ****This is ChaCha's number: 242242. It probably does charge to your account, so I wouldn't text it much.**

**This chapter is for my bestie Synthia for telling me about ChaCha.**

**Review please! ^_^**

**Oh! And check out my polls. I need your help! DX**


	37. Egoist: Stalker 1

**_.Egoist._**

* * *

**Stalker-1**

Hiroki hung his head, trying to forget why why he was wearing this drag get-up and sitting in a cafe across from the flower shop. The truth was he was spying on Nowaki. He had recently tried to cut off all ties to the man. but found that by some inexplicable act of the heart, he could not let go so easily. He was so pathetic...

"What are you doing?"

Hiroki jumped, thinking that Nowaki had caught him. he turned to see Akihiko. _Even worse... _"None of your damn business."

"Oh," he mused teasingly, poking his cheek. "Is Hiroki a stalker?"

He slapped his hand away. "It's not like your any better," he mumbled, glancing at his brown-haired student across the street.

Akihiko obviously felt no remorse and turned to watch Misaki looking at the outside display of flowers. They both watched as Misaki pondered over the colorful selection. A tall, black-haired man came up to him. They talked for a bit, then Nowaki handed him a bouquet of lush pink roses. He said something, leaning down to his height and smiling his full head off. Misaki looked away and, even from this far away they could tell, he blushed.

This sent off little red flags to both Hiroki and Akihiko. They stood and slammed their fists on the table. In the same synchronization, the stomped out of the cafe and across the road. Each grabbed their lovers and pulled them away just as Misaki was paying for the flowers.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki was thoroughly surprised.

"What the hell? Just because I break up with you you go off and flirt with someone else the next day?" Hiroki growled.

"Huh?"

"Listen, if you have a problem with me just say it. I'll fix it."

Nowaki tried not to smile but lost. "Is this your way of saying you want to get back together?"

"Ah. W-what??" It just clicked in Hiroki's one-track mind what he had said. "Wait, no. Um. I mean... Uh."

Nowaki just grinned and pulled him into a tight embrace.

**TBC...**

* * *

**This was a request by YrenUzumaki. Thanks for the idea! I had to change it a bit, so i hope it's okay! :3**

**I'll continue this in the next chapter with the Romantica couple.**


	38. Romantica: Stalker 2

**_.Romantica._**

_**

* * *

**_

**Stalker-2**

Meanwhile, Usagi was dragging Misaki away like he was leading a stubborn mule.

"Usagi-baka! Let go!" Misaki tried to jerk his hand away and, to his surprise, succeeded.

Usagi spun on him. "What are you doing flirting with that guy?"

"What?"

"I saw the way you were acting."

"Were you stalking me or something, you pervert?!"

"So you admit it."

"Hmph! Hell no. That's not what happened." Misaki's cheeks went ablaze remembering what he and the freakishly tall man were talking about:

_"These flowers are called Baby Romanticas. perfect for your lover, right?"_

_"W-who says it's for my lover...?"_

_He grinned. "Hai, hai." _

Usagi was still glaring at him. Misaki blushed deeper and pushed the bouquet toward the older man. "Here, these are for you," he murmured, averting his eyes.

Startled, Usagi didn't know what to say. Then his lavender eyes softened in understanding. "i love you," he whispered his thanks and indirect apology, grabbing the brunette by the arm and spinning him around. He pressed their lips together.

Misaki's eyes widened before pushing him away. "Stop it; we're making a scene," he hissed, glancing at the ogling crowd and those who just kept walking and covering their children's eyes.

Usagi grabbed Misaki's hand, not caring who was watching, and dragged him off again, this time to his apartment where he was going to fuck him silly.

--

The next day reports of the great novelist Usami Akihiko being gay and expressing it publicly filled the headlines.

Misaki stared in bewilderment at the article and picture. Usagi glanced at it as he passed and admired how good he looked seducing that boy, but otherwise he was completely unconcerned. On the other hand, Misaki nearly died of embarrasment.

The phones rang constantly, all nosey people calling to inquire their homosexuality. Usagi got irritated and unplugged the cord.

"Misaki, where are you going?" he asked, watching the boy, thickly bundled and carrying a few bags, head for the door.

"To live with e Eskimos!"

"Misaki!"

* * *

**Well, there it is.**

**Review please. ^_^**


	39. Egoist: Walk

**_.Egoist._**

* * *

**Walk**

I almost blushed when I spotted the tall dark-haired man standing at the gate. Nowaki always insists on us walking home together at least once a week, I guess this is considered one of our "dates." What were we? Some couple from the 60's? No matter how cliché, it wasn't so bad, though I'd never admit that aloud.

"Hey, Hiro-san," Nowaki smiled.

"Well, come one," I said, stalking past him.

"Hai."

As always, Nowaki ended up leading and, as always, we ended up taking the long way home.

Without seeming to think about it, Nowaki reached out and grabbed my hand. He was forever touching me like this. Does he have any idea what it does to me, the simple pressure of his warm palm against mine? Does his pulse jump in his veins, too?

He swung our arms as we walked down a secluded street. He looked down at me and smiled. It still pisses me off how tall he is.

"What are you thinking about, Hiro-san?"

I shrugged, and my stomach fluttered. "You're too tall." He laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"You're just too cute." He squeezed my hand, and my heart punched against my ribs. He wass constantly giving me compliments, it made me feel a bit awkward. Was I supposed to compliment him now? Surely it was wrong to receive them without giving any out.

"Nowaki?"

"Hm?"

I chickened out. "N-never mind."

Nowaki saw my self-tirade in my distressed facial expression that I was too slow to compose. He frowned.

"I mean... Um... Y-your really h-handsome," I said slowly, then nearly blanched at how stupid I must sound.

Grinning in amusement, he stopped and faced me, his smile widening when he saw that I was blushing. I silently cursed my pink cheeks for betraying me.

"Thank-you, but you don't have to do that."

"D-do what?"

"Give me compliments."

_How'd he know?! _"That's not fair..."

"Life is unfair. I love you just the way you are." Nowaki brought our lips together and fire shot through my veins.

"I love you..." I whispered.

"I know."

* * *

**A huge arigato to YrenUzumaki for this one. I wasn't in the mood for humor, sorry if you were. Heh heh...**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having a hell of a last few weeks and i'll be at V.T. this weekend so... yeah. **

**You probably noticed that this is 1st person as where the previous chapters have been in 3rd. Again, sorry for this. I've been reading 1st person stories lately and working on another story in 1st person so it's a bit hard to switch back to third... Eventually I'll get there. **

**Review please! ^-^**


	40. Romantica: Embarrass

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

****

**Embarrass**

"Misaki, tell me you love me every time I drop you off," Usagi ordered, parking on the curb beside Mitsuhashi.

"W-What? No way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"I'll yell it out the window if you don't."

"You're lying..."

"Am not."

"Just do it."

"... I... I lo-lo-love you..."

"Say it like you mean it."

"Huh! No way, you jackass!" Misaki spat, getting out of the car and walking past the school gate.

Usagi rolled the passenger window down and yelled as loud as he could, "I love you, Misaki!" He pulled away without another thought on the matter.

There was a moment of silence where everyone in earshot didn't move. Then whispers broke out all around and people threw Misaki glances.

Misaki slunked away and died of embarrassment.

* * *

**My aunt actually does this to my cousin. X)**


	41. Romantica: Coffin

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Coffin**

"Oi, Misaki," Usagi said, loosening his tie and watching Misaki try to undo his. "Put a pack of cigarettes in my coffin when I die. Don't bother with a lighter, I don't think I'll need one where I'm going."

Misaki shot him a glare. They'd just gotten back from a funeral for someone in Usagi's family, but the novelist didn't seem too moved by it. In fact, Misaki had to force him to go.

"What do you want put in your casquete?"

"Somebody else..."

* * *

**I recently attended my great uncle's wake and funeral and my neighbor's wake, that's where this prompt came from. Somebody had put a beer bottle and a cigar in my uncle's casquete. "He might need it," she said.**

**That aside, please review! **


	42. Romantica: Draft

_**.Junjou Romantica.**_

* * *

**Draft**

Misaki stretched and walked through the front door to the hotel building. Thank goodness, today had been like hell. Kamijou-sensei was in a particularly bad mood today, so when the final bell rang he, like many others, bolted for the door.

He decided to pick up the mail before he went upstairs. He entered the combination on one of the hotel's wall of postboxes for permanent residents, took the stack out, and shut it back. In the elevator, he flipped through them, most were for Usagi-san.

_What's this? _Misaki wondered as he came to the last, thick envelope. It had been shipped first class. The seal embedded into it was embroided in gold coloring, and for some reason looked familiar. Now where had he seen that symbol before…?

"Usagi, I'm home," he called as he entered the luxurious penthouse.

"Welcome back."

"You've got mail."

"Just trash it."

"Huh? It looks important!"

Usagi sipped his coffee and walked away, showing the he was done with the subject. Misaki just narrowed his eyes and glanced back down at the sealed envelope, curiosity biting him.

"Well, since Usagi-san's not going to open it…" he mumbled, carefully tearing back the flap and removing a few thick, cream colored paper. The watermark on these was the same as the seal. He read it:

'_By direction of the prime minister under authority contained, you are ordered the active duty in the military.' _Misaki's hand came up to cover his mouth in disbelief without calling on it to do so.

Usagi glanced at him over his shoulder, then walked over and took the paper out of his shaking hands, skimming it carefully. Military service? He looked at Misaki, noticing his tear laden eyes were wide and he trembled. His breathing came fast, one hand still held out in front of him like he was holding the letter.

Anger swept over Usagi and his lips formed a thin line. He snatched up the remainder of the summons and headed for the door.

Misaki suddenly snapped out of his trance and whipped his head to watch him. "Usagi? Where are you going?" he asked, panicky.

"To clear a few things up; I'm NOT going," he growled furiously.

"How are you going to do that? I doubt they'll let you off just because you're a famous author," he said, wiping the moister off his cheeks with his sleeve before he started crying again.

"No, but gays aren't allowed in the army."

* * *

**I'm not sure if it's like that in Japan, I'm not even sure if it's still like that here with the recent gays' rights acts, but I used it anyway.**

**I'm sorry it's taking so long to update. I haven't been inspired lately and I broke my New Year's resolution to finish one story before starting another, but I'll try and update quickly.**

**Review please. ^_^**


	43. Special: Good Morning

_**.Junjou.**_

* * *

**Good Morning**

Hiroki ran down the street, he was going to be late again. Why hadn't Nowaki woken him up?! So far this day had sucked all the way around: he had woken up late, spilt coffee on himself and had to go redress, and been beaten with a cane for accidentally running into an elderly woman getting on the train.

When he finally came to his office, he was panting. Miyagi looked over at him from where he sat leisurely, reading the newspaper. "Good morning."

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Guess what, your morning just sucked. Up yours, now leave me alone..."

* * *

**Yeah, I know this one isn't that good, but I wanted to post something since it's already been a few weeks since I had. I hope you liked it anyway.**


	44. All Couples: National Fuck Day

_**.Junjou.**_

* * *

**National Fuck Day**

"Hey, Misaki."

"Hmmn?" he asked, the Pocky he was chewing on still in his mouth.

"Guess what day it is."

"April thirteenth?"

"Nope!"

"Yes it is."

"..."

"What's with that look?"

"It's National Fuck Day!"

"..."

"Misaki!"

And the chase was on!

* * * * *

Kamijou made his way home wearily, dreading going home and seeing his lover. After class today he had given them a 30 minute lecture on the consequences of having sex, becuase he had heard a group of students talking about today being National Fuck Day. He just hoped and prayed that Nowaki hadn't heard of the unofficial holiday.

Hiroki opened the door warily.

"Happy National Fuck Day!"

_Shit..._

_* * * * *_

"So?'"

"So what?"

"Are we going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Celebrate National Fuck Day."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired."

"Tough shit."

* * *

**Yay! National Fuck Day!! XD**

**Actually, I think it's tomorrow, but whatever.**

**Please review! =D**


	45. Romantica: Haha No Hi

_**.Junjou Romantica.**_

* * *

**Haha No Hi**

Usagi watched as Misaki went about cleaning like he normally did, humming softly to himself. How could he just act like nothing was wrong? Maybe he didn't know what day it was.

The doorbell rang and Misaki ran to get it. Takahiro fell into the room and glomped Misaki.

"Ah! Niichan? What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Misaki?" He looked up at him to see that his younger brother looked completely fine, he wasn't crying or anything. Maybe he forgot.

Usagi came over and he and Takahiro exchanged a knowing glance while Misaki stood in the middle confused as heck. The novelist shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Takahiro said, "Did you want to visit mom today?"

"Huh? Why?" Misaki looked at him questioningly.

"Today's Haha No Hi." (A/N: Haha No Hi is what they call Mothers' Day in Japan.)

"Oh." Misaki's cheeks lit up in embarrassment. This was the first time he'd forgotten about it since his parents died 11 years ago. Every year he had cried, and every year Takahiro and he had gone to the Mausaleum this day.

Takahiro was amazed by his reaction. He actually wasn't falling to pieces like he normally did.

Usagi laid a hand on Misaki's shoulder to steady him, though he didn't need it. Surprisingly enough, he was really okay. Misaki had noticed lately that things taht used to bug him didn't have that much impact as they used to since he had started dating Usagi. he was glad that he had finally came to terms with his parents death, but he wasn't ready to give up on the tradition yet. He looked up at Usagi over his shoulder and asked, "Do you want to come with us to Mother's grave? Wait, what about your mom?"

"I haven't seen my mom since she left shortly before I moved out; it's fine. I want to go pay my respects to your mother."

So they went and Misaki prayed in front of Mrs. Takahashi's urn, wishing her Happy Mothers' Day. when he and Takahiro started back to the car, Usagi stayed and stared at the plaque that read the name of the woman that had given birth to both the men he'd fallen in love with. He smiled and thanked her softly before following them when he heard his little lover call for him.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**And if you have any requests please make them! My idea pool is runnning low!**


	46. Terrorist: Belated

**_.Terrorist._**

* * *

**Belated**

_Brriinng! Brriiing!_

"Mn... Miyagi, get that..."

"It's your phone."

"Mnnn..." Shinobu reached over and snatched his cellphone off the table and flipped it open. "'Ello...?"

"Shinobu, darling! Why haven't you called me?" A high voice screeched.

Shinobu jerked the phone away from his ear and winced.

"You never call me! Why, I haven't talked to you in months!"

"What are you talking about, woman...?"

Miyagi couldn't stand the sound eminating from the phone. He got up and pulled his boxers back on, then walked out of the room, leaving Shinobu to face the beast alone.

"Mothers' Day was TWO days ago, mister! I waited to see if you were going to call me, but I guess you forgot!"

Shinobu considered hanging up on her, but decided against it. "Happy Mothers' Day..." he mumbled.

"..."

"What?"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Huh?"

"You don't love me, do you?" Mrs. Takastuki cried and the sound of her bawling could be heard.

"Wait, no I love you it's just..."

"It's just what?"

Shinobu covered the mouthpiece and sighed in resignation. "Happy Mothers' day, mom. I love you."

"... Aw~! Shinobu-kun, thank-you!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

This continued for another twenty or so minutes: her asking Shinobu about everything in his life and Shinobu mumbling short answers. Eventually, he got her to hang up. Shinobu flipped the phone shut and threw it across the room, then collapsed backwards onto the bed.

Miyagi came to the doorway and lit a cigarette. "Don't you feel sorry for me?" he murmured.

"What?" Shinobu snarled.

"You know, that's the way you act sometimes."

"..."

"What?"

The door slammed shut as Shinobu left. Miyagi didn't see him for a week after that.

* * *

**Rebeccasanfujieijilvr requested a Mothers' Day theme with the Terrorist couple, so here it is. I didn't know what Shinobu's mom was like, so I just made her whiny like him.**

**Thanks for idea!**

**Review please. If you do then you'll get double choco chip cookies! :D**


	47. Egoist: Visit

_**.Egoist.**_

* * *

**Visit**

_Four days ago..._

"Hiro-san! Tomorrow is Mothers' Day!"

"And...?"

"Aren't we going to go visit your mom?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can just call her. Anyway, Mothers' Day isn't that big of a deal anyway." Hiroki looked up when he saw the hurt look in Nowaki's eyes, then he remembered that Nowaki was an orphan. _Shit... I messed up. _

"But I really wanted to meet your mom," he said solemnly. Hiroki looked away. He couldn't resist those eyes. "Please, Hiro-san!"

"... Fine."

"Yay!" He was suddenly gleeful again. "I was going to go tell my foster mother 'Happy Mothers' Day,' too, so after I do that we'll go to your house. I'm curious to see where Hiro-san lived!" he sang, delighted.

_Boy, he bounces back quick... _Hiroki thought.

_Now..._

"Er... Nowaki, remind me again how we ended up staying here for so long?" whispered Hiroki into his lover's ear. They had been at his parent's house for three days now, and it was probably because his mom kept asking them to stay a little longer and of course Nowaki wouldn't refuse.

Nowaki shrugged, happily rolling some dough out on the counter. Right now he was helping Mrs. Kamijou cook dinner while she was was going on and on about how Hiroki had always bitten off more than he could chew and how Akihiko and he would always disappear all day (which Nowaki didn't find quite so amusing).

After dinner that night, Hiroki finally managed to convince Nowaki to leave. His parents kept asking him questions about how he lived and if he had found a girlfriend yet. It was starting to get dangerous.

As they were leaving, Mrs. Kamijou stuffed a jar of peaces into Hiroki's hands and smiled brightly. "Give these to Akihiko-kun, won't you?"

"U-Uh... Yeah." _Why doesn't she ever give me peaches? Not like I really care but..._

Nowaki and he left, and on the train on their way home Nowaki said pensively, "You aren't a thing like your mother. I wonder how that happened...?"

Smack.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I guess you sort of take after your father in a way."

Smack X2.

Nowaki pouted and scooted closer to his lover and grabbed his hand.

"B-Baka! We're in public!" Hiroki hissed, but didn't try to retrieve his hand.

"It's dark, and the train is almost empty." Nowaki reasoned.

Hiroki let it go at that. Then he murmured hesitantly, "Do you think you're anything like your parents? Your real parents, I mean."

Nowaki thought for a second. "I don't know. I've always wonderd about that."

They sat there in silence for a while. Hiroki was starting to get tired (visits with his mother usually did that), and without realizing it, he let his head fall onto the man beside him's shoulder. Nowaki smiled softly and let him sleep until they got to their stop. He was happy that he had gotten to meet his lover's parents.

As he helped Hiroki into their apartment and recapped on the past few days, he made a mental note in his head to question Hiroki thoroughly about those "day long visits" Hiroki had had with that Usami guy.

* * *

**This one goes to shadow101202 and 'demort! :)**

**Wow... I just did that first M Day drabble on one of the random whims of mine, I had no clue people liked Mothers' Day so much. lol.**

**By the way, should I do some drabbles about Junjou Minimum? As always, if you have any requests tell me in a review or PM me! I love to hear from you!**

**And speaking of loving to hear from you... review pwz! :D**


	48. Minimum: Share

****

**__**

.Minimum.

* * *

**Share **

Hiroki laid on his back in the soft, viridescent grass. A benign breeze teased the feathery carpet playfully, provoking a small sneeze from the boy. He wriggled his nose and squeezed his eyes shut as he stifled the next one, then wiped his nose gingerly on his sleeve. When his eyes fluttered open he looked up to see Akihiko staring at him quite fixedly and looking very intrigued. "What?" Hiroki implored wonderingly.

"You look like a rabbit when you sneeze," he remarked in a way that seemed fascinated yet at the same time bored. Then he went back to scribbling endlessly in a notebook; Hiroki noted that it was a new one, it was blue.

The copper-haired boy leaned back on his hands behind him and tilted his face toward the sky as he watched the wispy cotton clouds glide effortlessly over a blue satin cloth, framed by the tree's boughs laden with the buds of early Spring's renewal. He loved this time of year. It was neither blistering hot nor freezing cold; not too cool that he need wear a jacket nor too humid that it was fatigue-inducing muggy. The air was just pleasantly crisp and smelled of sticky sweetness from the newly blooming flowers. Akihiko and him stayed there like that for a long time, talking idly and not going into anything abstruse, or even vaguely serious.

Just before the sun dipped below the horizon, it seemed to glow a lovely golden hue, like the world had been soaked in honey. The obscure tongues of syrupy night licked across the grass, starting with the tree's elongated shadows stretching before the night's sleep. They yawned as a chilling breeze swayed their branches. Soon, faraway specs of ice-like stars speckled the ebony sky and a thin sickle of the moon faded into sight.

Akihiko closed his notebook and rose to his feet. "We should be getting home now."

Hiroki looked away from the picture he had been drawing in the stars and nodded. Akihiko and him walked in silence till they had to part. Then Hiroki ambled slowly home. He breathed in the fresh cool air and basked in the simplicity one last time before opened the front door and stepping through the threshold into the artificial light of the foyer. It was quiet. He hadn't been home since that morning, but that was normal. Thinking that his parents had gone to sleep already, he silently tiptoed through the house.

Suddenly he heard a quick tapping sound and he looked up to see his mother standing there with her arms crossed and looking very perturbed. "Where have you been?"

Hiroki was exceedingly perplexed. "With Akihiko. Is something wrong?"

Suddenly her expression changed, almost pouting. Then she pounced him and whined, "I can't believe you forgot! it's Mothers' Day!"

Hiroki looked at her strangely, unsure how to respond. Finally, he settled on, "I-I'm sorry. Happy Mothers' Day."

She smiled widely with a complete change of attitude. "Okay!" Then she kissed him and let go.

. . .

The next day Hiroki mentioned it to Akihiko. The silvery-haired boy didn't seem to be paying much attention, but Hiroki noticed his eyes harden a little bit and eyes droop ever so slightly.

"What? What is it?" Hiroki asked.

Akihiko's steady prowess of his pencil faltered. Then he murmured, "My mom wasn't home yesterday."

"Really? Where was she?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen her in a while. Last I heard she was in London."

Hiroki's gaze slide to the ground. "Oh..."

Akihiko noticed the change in mood. He set down his notebook moved forward closer to his friend. He reached out and gently grabbed his chin and raised his face to where they were looking at each other. Akihiko's sweet-smelling breath brushed against Hiroki's face calmly. Hiroki's mind went blank and his heart leapt into his throat and palpitated wildly. Suddenly, Hiroki made out their situation and his cheeks flared a ruby red. he jerked backward and scooted a good twenty feet away, as far as the small clearing would permit. Akihiko stayed where he was on his hands and knees and looked at him apathetically before shrugging and retrieving his notebook.

Cautiously, Hiroki edged closer, never taking his eyes off of the boy.

After a while, Akihiko said, "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm used to not having a mom, so it doesn't really bother me."

Hiroki was startled. "That's not something you should get used to!" He set his jaw. "I'll share mine with you!" he declared seriously.

Now it was Akihiko's turn to be startled. He stared at Hiroki's unwavering demeanor for a few moments before nodding and a grin too big for his face spread from ear to ear. Without warning he burst out laughing sillily.

"W-What?" Hiroki demanded, eyebrows furrowing.

He got out his last laughs before smiling broadly at the other boy. "You're cute," he chuckled. Then he took up his pencil and flipped his book open.

Hiroki crossed his arms and turned away, his faced flushed. "I was just trying to be nice..."

Akihiko smiled softly and said, "Thank-you."

Pursing his lips slightly, Hiroki nearly melted out of embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah..."

****

* * *

********

****

Wow. This one really got out of hand. I just love to write about the setting, espeacially about nature.

This one is for 'dmort. I apologize that I cannot do a Mistake one, too.

By the way, Thank you all for all of your wonderful ideas and requests! I promise I'll get around to writing it!

I love you all! Review and I'll love you more! :D


	49. Minimum: Cherries

****

**__**

.Minimum.

* * *

**Cherry Tree**

"Huh...? I didn't know there were cherry trees in Japan?" Hiroki murmured, staring at the small red fruit hanging in clusters all over the small tree he'd never noticed before.

"There aren't."

Hiroki looked over at his friend incredulously. "Then what is this?"

"A cherry tree."

"Uh..."

Akihiko elaberated, "We had them shipped in at the beginning of last year. I didn't think that it would bear fruit so soon though."

The brown-haired boy reached up and plucked one of the ripe fruits from a low hanging branch. He turned the delicous-looking cherry over in his hand, then frowned when he saw that the other side was a yellowish-green, unlike the lushous red of the side taht was facing the sun. He popped the little thing into his mouth and bit down hard. "Ow! What the heck?" He bellowed, feeling his jaws ache terribly as he spat out the vile little fruit.

Chuckling, Akihiko said lightly, "You're supposed to pit them. See? There's a seed in the middle."

"A seed? Why is there such a big seed in such a small fruit? That's pointless!" Hiroki exclaimed, glaring at the tree with utter distaste.

Akihiko laughed. "But doesn't the cherry itself taste good?"

"They're sour..."

"You've only had one."

Hiroki stuck out his tongue and gagged. "Such a stupid, decietful fruit..."

"I like cherries."

". . ."

"At least try another one."

Hiroki only huffed and looked at all of the rotting cherries that had fallen to the ground. Suddenly, a hand cupped his chin and a pair of lips crushed against his own. Hiroki's eyes widdened and his mind went blank, unable to perceive anything. Akihiko shoved his tongue into his best friends mouth then withdrew quickly, smirking a great deal as he spit out a seed.

Hiroki coughed and was forced to chew the cherry and swallow. "Ack! Akihiko!" he panted, his breathing still irregular and heart palpitating wildly.

The silver-haired boy smiled smugly from ear to ear. "C'mon, it's getting late." He grabbed Hiroki's hand and ran. Hiroki stumbled along dizzily, not sure if the sweet taste in his mouth was from the cherry or Akihiko.


	50. Romantica: Blog

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Blog**

* * *

Tuesday, June 14

LAST NIGHT

Last night I made passionate love to my dear little lover. This time had to have been the best so far. Damn, I love him so much! Every time I hear his sweet voice pant my name or tell me that he _might _love me, I nearly lose myself. I often find myself wondering how he does so much while saying so little. Does he even have a clue what he's doing to me? He still seems indecisive as to whether he really loves me, and that's my reason for posting this blog. Any suggestions on how I can make him mine completely?

Posted by yayoirabbit94058 at 8:43 AM. Post 3 of 3  
Comments Links

* * *

"Usagi-baka! Get your ass in here!" Misaki screams, infuriated by what he sees on the computer screen.

"What?" Usagi asks, leaning against the doorframe.

Misaki points to the blog accusingly. "What the hell is this?"

"My blog."

"Exactly! Delete it, now!"

Usagi walks over and pulls up the comments box, there are already two pages of them. "Look, this person suggests that I fuck you every night till you become dependant on my-"

"Agh! Shut up!" Misaki grabs the mouse. "Let me see that!" He searches everywhere for a delete button but finds none. Instead, he clicks onto the traffic page and his eyes bug out. "W-W-What the…!"

Usagi leans over to see what he's looking at and whistles softly. "Wow, over a thousand views in one day."

Misaki growls, "Delete it!"

"Why? I didn't post your name, so it should be fine."

"No, it's not."

"You read it?"

"What?"

"You read the blog."

Misaki turns away, the color in his already red face deepens in a furious blush.

Usagi wraps his arms around him and whispers in his ear, "I love you."

"B-Baka!" Misaki hisses, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"It's true." Usagi takes his wrist, spins him around, and plants a gentle but fervor kiss on Misaki's lips. After a moment of the futile struggle, futile not just because of Usagi's grip but also Misaki's own body betraying him, Misaki began to melt into his arms. He let the man sweep him away but he made a note to come back and delete the blog later.

* * *

**This one is dedicated to all of my readers! Thank you so much for 1.04k views~! **

**And I promise, I didn't forget all of your lovely requests! I'll get to them!**


	51. Romantica: Spring Fever

**_.Junjou Romantica._**

* * *

**Spring Fever**

Misaki carried a bowl of soup up the stairs, careful not to spill it. He took it into Usagi's room. A dim light shone from a corner of the half-lit room. Misaki had searched through the author's diverse and expansive collection of junk that had piled up in a room seldom visited. It had taken quite long, actually, to find it, and even longer to dig his way out since the junk had fallen everywhere in a horrendous avalanche. The reason being for his searching is that Usagi was sick, very sick, and he claimed that the light hurt his eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Misaki asked.

"I'm cold…" Usagi murmured in a raspy voice.

Misaki set the bowl down and rushed to the closet to get another blanket. "Is that better?"

It took a moment for Usagi to answer. "Somewhat, but I'd rather use you as a blanket."

"What?" Misaki didn't have time to get away before Usagi pulled him down and held him tight. "Usagi!" Misaki didn't struggle much, but he was certainly not enjoying this situation. He sighed. "Let me take your temperature again." The last time he had taken it was downstairs yesterday with the thermometer. While Misaki was fixing dinner, Usagi came in and said that he wasn't feeling good.

"No."

"Why? I think you might be getting worse."

"No."

"Usagi!" Misaki pulled out of his embrace. He gingerly placed his hands on either side of Usagi's head and placed his forehead against the older man's, the way Takahiro used to feel his. Misaki was surprised to find that he had a cool, normal temperature, as compared to yesterday when the thermometer read in the late nineties.

Usagi grinned slightly at being caught. The boiling water on the stove had aided him quite nicely.

Taking full advantage of the position Misaki had put himself in, he quickly pecked the boy on the lips.

"You're not sick!" Misaki accused him, standing up and wiping his lips furiously.

"Yes I am. Spring fever."

"That isn't a real sickness! Anyway, Spring is almost over."

"Really? Not real?" Usagi looked hurt.

"U-Um! I mean, I guess it sort of is real but… um…"

The silver-haired man suddenly smirked and sat up, wrapping his arms around Misaki. "You're so cute. Thanks for taking care of me."

Misaki flushed. "It's not like I don't do it twenty-four/seven already."

Usagi just chuckled and tilted Misaki's head to kiss him. Misaki allowed that, but when Usagi started to pull his shirt off, that's when he started to struggle.

…

Despite Misaki's efforts, Usagi always gets his way.

* * *

**This is for penguin070594, who wanted Akihiko to get sick and Misaki to take care of him, and also for a drabble about "Spring fever." So I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Thanks for the ideas, I hope this is okay.**

**Technically, Summer begins in two days, on the 21st, so... ha.**

**Review please, and you'll get some of this caramel flan I just made, which I spent two days trying to make the caramel for, then I just gave up and bought some...**

**Anyway, review! :D**


	52. Terrorist: Keys

**_.Terrorist._**

* * *

**Keys**

"How many books do you need?" Miyagi groaned, straining against the load in his arms as Shinobu continued to pile more of the works of literature onto his load.

"I need all of these for Kamijou-sensei's class! If you don't like it, speak to him yourself," Shinobu muttered, mad enough that his teacher had assigned all of this work.

Miyagi struggled over to the checkout and dropped the large pile onto the counter. After he was forced to pay for them since Shinobu forgot his wallet, he had to carry them out to the car, as well. "Can't you help some?" he griped at Shinobu. Shinobu ignored him and walked on. Miyagi sighed but had to smile slightly, too slightly for Shinobu to see. He actually found it kind of cute the way he was acting, but it was even more so annoying.

When they reached the apartment complex and were standing in front of Miyagi's apartment, Miyagi realized that he couldn't very much unlock the door with his arms loaded down with so many books.

"Oi, Shinobu, get my keys. They're in my pocket," he said.

It startled Miyagi how Shinobu didn't even hesitate when he was asked that. He plunged his hand into the older man's pocket and searched around for them, wriggling his hand around. Miyagi shifted uncomfortably, whether because of Shinobu's hand being so close to his crotch or the weight in his arms he didn't know.

"Found 'em!" the blond boy announced victoriously, hand still deep within the man's pocket.

Miyagi was beginning to find it hard to breathe. "U-Um!" he yelped. "Those aren't my keys!" Instead of retrieving the set of keys, Shinobu was grasping Miyagi's ever growing hard-on.

Shinobu's eyes widened and he blushed a deep red all the way up to his ears. "O-Oops! Sorry!" he stammered, jerking his hand away.

Miyagi clenched his teeth and fought to control the aching, burning bulge in his pants. Then he remembered that there was still the issue of getting into the apartment. He hesitated before he said, "Shinobu, I still need my keys."

"I'm not getting them…" he murmured stubbornly, looking away as the color in his face deepened. Miyagi wished he hadn't saw that; it only made the pain in his lower extremities flare. He stifled a moan and couldn't take it any longer. He dropped the books and hastily pulled his keys out and unlocked the door. He grabbed Shinobu by the wrist and pulled him in and shut the door behind them hurriedly. The books could wait, he had to get this out of his system.

* * *

**This splendid idea came from penguin070594. Thanks so much for the idea, it was really fun to write! XD**

**Okay, sorry about this, but for the month of July, JR Drabbles will not be updated often since I'll be working on a July Drabble Challenge series. If you want to check it out, it's titled Junjou Kingdom. **

**Review please!**


	53. Romantica: Deformity

_**.Romantica.**_

_**

* * *

**_****

Deformity

Misaki led Akihiko by the hand into the doctor's office. "Calm down already, you're not the one who is being examined. Sit here while I go sign in," Misaki bade to the older man, sitting him in a seat in the most crowded section of the room. He figured it would be safer there from… predatorily attacks.

After signing a paper taped to the receptionist's counter, Misaki retrieved a seat beside Usagi with a clipboard laden with questionnaires asking for information like his address, insurance, education, medical history-

"Sexual orientation?" Usagi mused, examining the little check Misaki had placing in the box labeled "straight" with indignant opposition.

"I put 'In a relationship.' Be grateful," Misaki hissed softly. "And don't read over people's shoulders!"

Usagi ignored him and watched him write. He cocked him head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow. "You have a chest deformity?"

"I thought I told you not to read over people's shoulders."

"I think I would have noticed as much as I've see you n-"

Misaki covered his mouth quickly, silencing him. Misaki removed his hand and whispered tartly. "It's a small deformity called pidgin breast. It's not very noticeable." He resumed scribbling, rather roughly, on the paper once again.

"I want to see. Take your shirt off."

"W-Wha..! No!" Misaki noticed some other patients staring at them oddly. "Shh!"

Usagi continued in a lower voice, "I'll take mine off, too."

Misaki felt his face heat up. "I don't want to see your titties!"

"That's what you say now."

"Takahashi Misaki," called a nurse's assistant.

"Hai!" Misaki stood. _"Stay here," _he ordered Usagi before following a woman though a door on the other side of the room.

Usagi did as he was told but resolved that he would strip the boy when they got home.


	54. Terrorist: Trapped

_**.Terrorist.**_

_

* * *

_

**(A/N: This takes place before they get together.)**

**Trapped**

"Miyagi!" Shinobu whined, nearly having to run to keep up with Miyagi's long stride. "Why can't you love me?"

"I already told you."

"But why can't you be gay? Can't you at least try?"

"I am gay. I'm a lesbian trapped inside of a man's body."

"That's not what I meant!"

Miyagi suddenly stopped and spun around, causing Shinobu to almost run into him. "Listen here, you little shit," Miyagi growled. "I don't know what you're playing at, but I don't have time for this. If all you want to do is see what it's like to _do it _with a guy, then _screw_ it! Stop _fucking with me_! I'm not going out with you so just _suck it _up and stop pestering me. It's really _hard on_… me…" Miyagi trailed off, horror stuck by how wide Shinobu's eyes were getting. He turned tail and hurried away before he said anything else to embarrass himself.

Shinobu came out of his daze, feeling he had just experienced nirvana, and chased after Miyagi happily. "So it's a maybe?"

"Shut up, you pervert!"

* * *

**In case you didn't figure this out, all that Shinobu heard of what Miyagi said is in _italics._ **

**I'm so happy that I finally got an update in! **

**Review, please! **


	55. Romantica: AMV

_**.Romantica.**_

* * *

**AMV**

Usagi glanced over a at Misaki where he sat on the couch. The brunette boy had this panicked expression on his face as he fretted over his laptop, pressing the keys too hard. Suddenly, he fell back on the cushions and muffled an exasperated scream by covering his mouth and face with a throw pillow and letting the sound rip audibly in his throat. Then he went limp into couch and sighed long and hard through his teeth, which made it sound more like a hiss than an exhale.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked walking up behind him to look at the monitor. A movie making program glowed on the screen.

"Usagi!" Misaki jumped up and turned around, looking up at the author with a new eagerness. "You know how to make an AMV, right?"

"A what?"

Misaki groaned, visibly disappointed. "An animated music video."

"Why?"

"I joined an AMV contest and I have absolutely no idea how to make one!"

"That's stupid."

"I know, okay? And now I only have six days to make the video! I would have had a few weeks but I only just now found the video listing our pair-offs and songs today! Can you help?

"Nope. You're screwed,' Usagi said, turning around and striding away.

"Bastard…"

* * *

**Misaki represents me and Usagi my brother. Yes, I know I'm a dope for agreeing to do something I've never done before, but it was a first-come-first-serve registration. it's not for anything official and whatnot, just on YouTube. I have a little something made. If anybody would like to help me with it - you know, give me advice or something - PM me! I'd really appreciate it tremendously!**


	56. Romantica: Misread

_**.Romantica.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Misread**

Misaki sighed inaudiblyto himself as he entered the pent house and kicked off his shoes. Today had been long and tiring. He was raising money for a service program by pledging silence for twenty-four hours. He thought it would be easy to not talk for a day, but it proved to be a formidable task, much harder than he had anticipated. And there was still thirteen hours left.

"Hey," Usagi greeted him when he ambled into the living room. Misaki waved at him but said nothing. "How was school?" he asked. When he received no reply, the author looked over at Misaki, whose mouth was shut fixedly. Understanding hit him and Usagi smiled mischievously. He came up behind Misaki, wrapped his arms around him, laid his head on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Misaki started and covered his mouth to prevent a complaint, sound, from escaping. Usagi smirked and licked his ear, dropping his hand down to the boy's jeans. The brunet squirmed, trying to get away, but he was made weak for holding his breath to keep from making any noise. Usagi held fast and turned his lover around, meeting him with his lips. Already breathless, Misaki gasped at the shock of Usagi's tongue pushing fervently into his mouth. His bosom tightened as the sensation and he soon forgot his efforts to keep hushed and started kissing back. Misaki jumped when, suddenly, Usagi grabbed his manhood. Misaki yelped, trying to push away from him. To his surprise, Usagi pulled back - a smiled played in his eyes and he put one finger to his lips. "You lost"

Confused, it took Misaki a few moments to process his meaning; then he flushed and fought to escape the older man's grasp (to no avail). He cursed Usagi to every bad place he could think of, but Usagi silenced him with a kiss, laughing softly. "What's so funny?" Misaki demanded, fuming over his broken vow.

"It's not today, that project starts tomorrow. I found your club's agenda on the floor earlier. You could have talked today," Usagi chuckled, now releasing the boy and strolling over to the couch to pick up the paper.

Misaki stood still for a moment, his eyes slowly widening in fiery disbelief. Then his face reddened further - in both embarrassment and anger. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? At breakfast or something!"

He shrugged. "I just thought you were mad at me (again). Nothing unusual._"_

"Mm! Shut it!" He stomped off to the bathroom, for lack of anywhere better to go, thoroughly pissed that he had put up with silence all day and nobody, not even Sumi who was also in the club, bothered to tell him. There was no frigging was he was going to do that again!

* * *

**Again, my wisdom is outweighed only by my stupidity. **

**Yes, Misaki is me in this drabble as well. (needless to say) Sumi is all of my friemds, who thought it was funny to watch me struggle to keep quiet then laugh sadisically at me (notice I didn't say _with _me) at the end of the day. I don't know WHY I didn't notice that nobody else who signed up to do it wasn't not talking. I was so embarrassed! I"M NOT doing it again! (I'm probably just saying that to please myself. Of course I'll do it gain tomorrow since it's for a good cause, but I really don't feel like it... I better earn double the money for doing it twice.)**

**Anyway, you don't care to hear about my complete and utter faux pas. Thanks for not laughing a me. (I bet you did. Admit it. ;)**

**Review! To make fun of me if nothing else! I want to get my reviews for this story up to 250. :D**


	57. Special Romantica: Shuffle

**_.Romantica Special._**

* * *

**A/N: the following were inspired by random songs on one of my old playlists. I only had the length of the song to complete the drabble. Enjoy! **

**Shuffle**

"Tomorrow is a Long Time" by Elvis Presley

Usagi stared blankly out the window with bleak, sad eyes. He hated this, and he hated Akaiwa. His editor talked him into going this sort of tour for "publicity." He'd spent the last few days traveling by car, train, airplane, et cetera. No matter how far they went, the endless highway stretched out before them and the train tracks kept piling up behind them. With each day they went farther and farther into the outskirts of Japan, and the end of this idiotic trip came not within sight. Usagi was miserable. Misaki had not been able to come with them, or rather wouldn't. After Misaki said he wasn't going, Usagi refused to go too, but after hours of Akaiwa's pestering and Misaki's saddened little eyes pouted at having caused a problem for such an important trip had he finally agreed to go. Worst of all, he felt so forlorn without Misaki there, so the trip was a bust anyway.

"Wild One" by Jerry Lee Lewis

_A red sports car came to a screeching halt in front of Mitsuhashi University, drawing the attention of the average students standing around in the courtyard. None other than the infamous Usami Akihiko stepped out sporting a trendy pair of dark sunglasses. With one flick of the wrist he removed them and scanned the yard briefly with cool eyes. He spotted who he was searching and shifted his weight onto one leg and smirked at the flustered look on his lover's face. Misaki trumped over slowly with his head down. He hissed some sort of warning under his breath as he passed and climbed into the glimmering cherry red ride. Usagi observed the deep blush staining his cheeks with a satisfied grin._

"Stay Gold" by Stevie Wonder

_Usagi recalled that fateful moment long ago with warm emotions. It was just a breath, the breath that cried for him, that started it all. When all seemed lost, a ray of sunshine lit up his world. That day way back when he'd found his true love, the golden moment of recognition, was but far from his most fond memories._

Misaki glanced nervously over at Usagi, who was staring at him adoringly. "Um… Yes?"

"Stay by me, please."

Misaki scoffed and turned away blushing. What was that about?

"Out of Limits" by The Markettes

"Hey, Usagi, have you ever heard this song before?" Misaki asked, turning up the volume on his iPod.

Usagi listened for a moment before replying, "No."

"Me either, I wonder how it got on here…" Then he pressed the skip button.

"Mystery Train" by Elvis Presley

"Let's take a train ride," Usagi suggested suddenly.

"Huh? Why?"

"So we can repeat _that incident."_

Misaki recalled how he had completely given himself to Usagi after he'd gone to visit Takahiro in Osaka. They'd ended up on a train miles away from home. Misaki answered immediately in a hard voice. "No."

Usagi smirked and moved for him. "That's fine, here will do just fine too."

"Bet On It" by High School Musical Cast

Usagi ran his fingers through Misaki's hair as he brought him into a deeper kiss. Misaki clutched the older man's shirt tightly and pulled him closer with his other arm wrapped securely around the back of his neck. Usagi moved back to rid Misaki of his annoying clothing. Misaki shivered as Usagi's tongue swiped over his burning skin, moaning softly. Encouraged by that sound, Usagi moved lower, placing his hands on his slender hips and…

"W-Wait…" Misaki panted. Usagi looked up at him, getting aroused by seeing his lust darkened eyes. Misaki moved with shaky hands to undo Usagi's shirt. He fumbled with the buttons for a while before Usagi got impatient and did it himself, taking the pants off with it. Misaki traced his fingers over Usagi's well-toned chest lightly, teasing him with slow deliberate movements. Again, Usagi could not contain himself and he was on him again in a second.

"Kookie Kookie" by Various Artists

Misaki glared at the cursed little thing on the bathroom counter. How he hated that wretched little thing. All Usagi had done for the past few days was comb his hair after seeing one of those western gang movies. Misaki picked it up carefully and glanced toward the trash can. Indecision split him for a second, then turned toward the mirror and brushed his own hair backwards. He heard a chuckle from the doorway and jumped, turning to see Usagi smirking at him. He growled at threw the comb at him and stalked past him, only to be caught by a strong arm and pulled into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**This was just a little thing I had started for a JR shuffle challenge some months ago but never finished, so I just decided to post them here. I hope you enjoyed them!**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
